


The Unathi, Part Two

by Mazian



Series: Duty Calls : Ambassadorial Woes [2]
Category: SS13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazian/pseuds/Mazian
Summary: So it seems I had some people notice this! Well, hello there, General Kenobi!Hope you enjoy my depravity.
Series: Duty Calls : Ambassadorial Woes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832266
Kudos: 1





	The Unathi, Part Two

**Ambassadorial Quarters, SCGV Don't Stop Until C, 2556/7/15.**

Scarlet's worries were far from over. She had spent hours luridly polishing the alien shaft of the Unathi ambassador, basking in the thick, rich, alien scent that lit a fire between her legs. She had no idea when he'd finally have enough of her mouth and decide to **ruin** her, but it couldn't be soon enough at this rate. Vivid images of his shaft ruining her holes and filling her with alien spawn vividly filled her head with every passing moment, with every run of her tongue along his shaft. She was just about to snap, just about to **force herself** onto his shaft when finally, his scaled hand gripped her head firmly and tugged her away from his towering spire of breeding meat. The clicking hisses that came from his mouth were words of praise. "Very good, human. You are learning well. It isss time for you to be **bred.** "

A shiver went down her spine at that declaration. She didn't have time to consider the after effects of getting rutted by him; all she knew is that she **needed** to feel him inside of her. It was seconds before she could feel the intimidating heat of his scales against her back, the far larger male towering over her as bends her over what was once a computer console meant for diplomatic communication, now turned into a uncomfortable platform for her to be **ruined on.** A low, rattling hiss leaves the Unathi as he presses the wide flare of his shaft against her pussy lips. His dick is huge, almost too huge to fit inside of her ... ! It takes a considerable amount of work on his part to even begin to part her overly tight folds, shifting from side to side, pressing inwards with significant force ... until finally, that breeding cudgel wedges her pussy lips open with a **schlick!** Scarlet's eyes cross as she feels the fat, ribbed flare of his dick force it's way inside of her, groaning at the sensation of being made to stretch around something so **large**.

"Sssso **tight.** " He hisses, giving Scarlet no chance to recover from the insertion. His large, clawed, scaled hands grip her hips and tug her downwards as his own powerful hips press him deeper and deeper inside of her. It was beyond description, in the way that the flared tip initially brushed past every sensitive spot in her pussy, and the ridges soon following it up! The flare was flexible and squishy, compressing with the spasms of her human sized pussy around his breeding tool. It wasn't long before her overly taut walls were pressing her most sensitive areas against the ridges that slipped into her with quiet _schlickshlorps_ of fluids being forced to make room for him. And then, nearly wedged on his knot, she could feel that fat, insanely wide flare kissing nastily up against her cervix. A certain degree of fear was present inside of her; he wasn't going to try to fit that thing any deeper inside of her, was he?

She didn't have time to process that thought as he pulled his hips back, feeling a terrible emptiness build inside of her as the near vacuum seal of his flare pulling back left a distinct impression in the nerves down below. It was a strange, alien feeling that was promptly swept aside as he **drives** himself deep into her again with an aggressive **plap** of fleshy ass against scaled hips. Once more her eyes are forced to cross, overwhelmed by the sheer sensation assaulting her poor, unprepared brain. "G-guh! It's ... hnnf, too big... !" In truth, she was **enjoying** being used like this, as little more than a cocksleeve for his oversized shaft. "You will get ussed to it, ssseedbed." He hisses, working his hips from side to side to silence her. It certainly stops her from producing any words that make sense, the sounds that leave her mouth intermixed with mewls of delight as the side to side motion grinds ridges against every cluster of nerves inside of her cunt.

And in truth, she would in fact have no choice but to get used to it. He was no longer going to be gentle with her or play around; no, he had far more important things to do after abusing the whore that SolGov had given him. With his firm grip on her hips and a good feeling for just how much of his cock he could fit inside of her, he could really begin to **ruin** her like a conquest prize taken from his ancestral enemies. Scarlet found herself unable to make any sound but cries of **delight** as the Unathi male took her like she was little more than a spoil of war. Hisses of pleasure leave his maw as he ruins her with brutal, powerful thrusts that have her barely hanging onto the console he had bent her over! **Schlickplapschlickplapschlickplap!** Juices, his and hers alike roll down her quivering legs in thick rivulets. She truly couldn't last long against an assault like this ... !

And maybe she didn't have to. It was surprising. He seemed to be reaching the limit of his stamina pretty quickly, his once powerful and well timed thrusts becoming disorganized and jerky, the hisses of pleasure coming from him growing louder and louder ... and then he brutally forced her against the console in a manner that actively **hurt** more than his initial insertion, the pressure against her cervix growing nearly untenable until she **felt it** , a sensation like she'd never experienced before. The sensation of his oversized, ridged, flared tip **forcing** it's way deep inside of her to **spew** a load of thick, alien semen deep inside of her waiting womb. Gush after gush of glue thick jizz, packed to the brim with swimmers, flooded her womb and assaulted her ovaries. It was so thick ... ! She could feel it drooling off the back of her womb, pooling around his tip that had now properly **sealed** her womb as to not allow any backflow. Worse yet, she could feel that half engorged knot wedged between her pussy lips swelling with each beat of his hearts ... ! Gods, it felt so good ... Unathi really _were_ superior!

He hisses his pleasure again, the two of them tied together for the time being as his first orgasm tapers off. "I hope you did not have any other dutiesss to attend too. Unathi malesss ... breed _dozensss_ of times..."

The sound of him pounding her echoed through the bulkheads, her cries of pleasure following close behind as he fucked any other thought out of her head aside from how his cock felt.

She was going to be completely ruined after this.

**Six hours later...**

The Unathi male brusquely pulled his half hard shaft out of Scarlett's well abused pussy with a **schlorp** of far too thick jizz clinging to his shaft and her pussy walls. He'd overflowed her by the second orgasm, and telling by the extensive amount of genetic material now coating her thighs, legs, and the floor beneath her, had done so a dozen or more times. Poor Scarlett was barely conscious enough to realize what was going on, utterly, totally exhausted by the endeavor of enduring the full wrath of a horny Unathi male. An amused hiss slash chuckle leaves his lips at her limp, unresistant state. "You have done well, ssseedbed. I look forward to hearing how my clutch doesss." With that, he unceremoniously drops her to the deckplates, letting her rest against the console.

... Only to force his cock against her face and wipe the tar thick, off white jizz against her face to clean himself off. Scarlet could only think about just how good it felt to get **bred** by a **superior male** ... and about how good his jizz tasted.

**One Week Later** ...

"In recent news, Solar-Unathi relations have seen a significant uptick recently, with diplomatic contact and embassies recently reopened on Earth by Unathi diplomats. The crew of the SCGV Don't Stop Until C are credited with having made a significant positive impression on the Unathi ambassador, paving the way for a renewed ceasefire and a preliminary treaty..."

**Three Months Later...**

"What do you mean, I'm pregnant? I thought I was sterile!" Scarlet stares in disbelief at the ship's Chief Medical Officer.

"You were sterile to _human semen,_ apparently. Not alien semen. This was forseen, but we didn't expect it. Regardless, you're a mother to twelve Unathi-Human hybrids. Eggs, of course. Lucky for you, they only need to gestate for about ... three months before you lay them. Assuming the development is similar to Unathi eggs, they'll hatch on their own about six months after that. Which is good. You have a diplomatic meeting with the Skrell in four months. I suggest you read up on their mating habits."

"... Ugh. Tentacle sex."

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems I had some people notice this! Well, hello there, General Kenobi!
> 
> Hope you enjoy my depravity.


End file.
